


Wanting/Having

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jisoo perched on Jeonghan’s lap, a smirk on his very pillowly lips. Lips that would look wonderful wrapped around his cock. Too bad this club didn’t offer those kinds of services.





	Wanting/Having

Jisoo perched on Jeonghan’s lap, a smirk on his very pillowly lips. Lips that would look wonderful wrapped around his cock. Too bad this club didn’t offer those kinds of services.

Smiling down at Jeonghan, he lightly touched his shoulders, letting out a little moan. “You know, if you want to touch all you have to do is pay.” The light in his eyes gave him a playful look. But considering the way he was looking down at Jeonghan’s clenched hands, he was definitely playing him.

Jeonghan had his hands, clenched at his sides, away from Jisoo and the half buttoned up white collared shirt and the small, small underwear that was barely covering his bottom half. There was one rule in this club. No touching unless you paid. Even then the touching was limited. Jeonghan didn’t want to give this stripper the pleasure of watching him break.

Jisoo’s guard was standing off to the side, his face flat and emotionless. No doubt he was used to his charge seducing patrons like this.

Clenching his teeth, Jeonghan spoke trying to distract himself. “You know. For a stripper, you’re rather dressed.” And he wasn’t lying. Jisoo had on a shirt, a large, oversized, white collared button up. Granted it was only buttoned up by the last three buttons on the shirt so it showed off a large expanse of chest, nipple, and his lovely collar bones. And if Jeonghan’s eyes wandered down, he could see a glimpse of Joshua’s pubic hair and the tiny underwear that he was wearing. Damn. It was testing his control.

“I can be less dressed. All you have to do is,” Jisoo came close, inching his bottom over Jeonghan’s growing hard on, whispering into his ear, “pay. And I can be naked and under your hands.”

As sweat dropped from his neck into his shirt, Jeonghan looked away from the creature of temptation. “I don’t think I should. God knows how much a feel costs here.”

Pouting, Jisoo got up from his lap. Apparently, he didn’t want to play this game anymore. “Well if you feel like that. I guess I’ll leave you here. Maybe you’ll want one of the other workers then.”

He started to walk away, swaying his hips as he did. He grabbed Wonwoo’s arm, “Let’s go. He doesn’t seem to want me. And I’m all sweaty from the stage.”

Wonwoo nodded, pushing his hand lightly into Jisoo’s hair. “Yea, you’re definitely sweaty hyung.”

Jisoo nodded and yawned, pushing his arms into the air, causing his shirt to go up and showing Jeonghan a very good view of just how tiny his underwear was. Turning his head slightly, Jisoo said, “Bye. Maybe next time huh?” A tiny pout gracing his lips once more.

Jeonghan stared at Jisoo’s lean legs, round pert ass, delicious collar bones, and that large expanse of chest that he could touch if he just handed over some money. Fuck. He watched as Jisoo opened the curtains to leave. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. “How much for how long?”

Jisoo turned, smiling prettily at him. “3 million won for fifteen minutes.” He looked like a cat who caught their prey. Jeonghan had never been prey before. But fuck if he wouldn’t be prey for that pretty face.

Jeonghan held up his card. “Half an hour,” he rasped at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo nodded, taking the card and charging the right amount, turning the phone for Jeonghan to sign. Once signed Wonwoo stepped outside the curtains. “You have 30 minutes starting now,” he said from behind the closed curtains, leaving Jisoo standing by them.

Walking over, Jisoo once again sat himself on Jeonghan’s lap, laying his hands on Jeonghan’s biceps.

Jeonghan dove in, unclenching his hands running it up Jisoo’s shirt. He breathed deep as Jisoo let out a moan, arching his back, pushing his ass down on Jeonghan’s cock. “Fuck.”

Chuckling Jisoo shook his head, letting out a gasp, Jeonghan twisted his nipple, “No fucking allowed. We don’t offer that here.”

“Pity,” Jeonghan growled, burying his nose into Jisoo’s neck, moving his hands a caress down his back. “You ass would look great buried full of my cock.”

Jisoo nodded, giving Jeonghan a sultry look. “It feels nice,” once again rubbing his ass against it.

Jeonghan grabbed him by the hips, holding down hard. “Stop moving your ass like that. Unless you want me to fuck you in my lap.”

Laughing Jisoo stilled his movements, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s neck. “Whatever you say.”

Jeonghan moved his hands off Jisoo’s hips, unbuttoning the shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and down until it hit his elbows.

“You don’t want it all the way off?” Jisoo tilted his head, like a minx, his red lips smiling at him deviously.

Shaking his head, Jeonghan replied, “It’s fine. It’s looks good just like this.”

“Afraid that if it’s all off you’ll want to fuck me?” He bit his bottom lip in a rather triumphant sort of grin. One that pissed Jeonghan off.

He moved his hands away from Jisoo’s large button up and under it, he was getting a bit tired of being teased. Grabbing onto Joshua’s barely covered ass, he squeezed Joshua’s cheeks, making him gasp out and arch, that infuriatingly beautiful smile falling off his face.

“You always make me want to fuck you,” Jeonghan growled. “The way you prance around in the club,” he ran his nose against Jisoo’s neck, squeezing his bottom some more, “the way you cling to that pole and grind against it like it’s the best dick you ever had.”

Jisoo moaned and pushed down into Jeonghan’s hands.

“The way you tease me with your eyes and that alluring smile.” Jeonghan moaned against Jisoo’s neck, breathing heavily into it, fighting back the urge to sink his teeth into, to mark him as his. Jisoo was nothing but a stripper and Jeonghan couldn’t ever hold him forever. “You make me want so much.”

“Then want me,” Jisoo whined, pushing his chest against Jeonghan’s.

That made Jeonghan snap. He wanted so badly and he knew it wasn’t it on the table at all. He was warned from day one of stepping into the club, don’t ever crave more from the workers than they could provide. At the end of the day Jeonghan was a customer and Jisoo was just a worker who was doing his job. He stopped his hands and pulled away from Jisoo’s neck. Fiercely, he said, “But I can’t have you now can I.” Jeonghan’s eyes blazed at Jisoo’s glazed over eyes that were rapidly losing their pleasure haze. “You’re not mine. I can’t take off your panties and slide my cock into you, work you open, fill you to my heart’s content. I can’t leave you wet and satisfied. I can’t kiss you. You’re not mine. Wanting you is pointless.” Jeonghan’s voice held a harsh note, one that clearly frightened Jisoo a bit as he pulled back from Jeonghan.

Sighing, Jeonghan leaned back into the couch. “Get off me.”

“What,” Jisoo said softly.

“Off,” Jeonghan said, gently picking him up and placing him to his feet. “This was stupid.” He stopped. “I was stupid.” He took a long hard look at how fucking sexy Jisoo looked just standing there, even in his confusion. “I shouldn’t have come back after the first time. This was a mistake. Giving in was a mistake. Leave.”

Jisoo clutched at his open shirt, finally looking scared instead of holding all the power over Jeonghan. It wasn’t a look Jeonghan liked to see, but it made him more human than Jeonghan had ever seen him.

Getting up, Jeonghan gently laid a kiss on Jisoo’s lips. “Go back to work. We’re done here.”

That made Jisoo move, quickly. He pulled away, walking out of the room, no doubt into the arms of his bodyguard. He didn’t even say goodbye to Jeonghan, but considering the manner Jeonghan dismissed him it wasn’t a surprise.

Jeonghan sighed, running his hand through his hair. He should’ve never come back. And after this he definitely wouldn’t. Straightening his jacket, he walked out the room and made his way out of the club. Falling half in love with a stripper was stupid. Fuck.

 

 

* * *

Joshua shook as he nearly ran to his dressing room.

“Hyung?” Wonwoo called out to him, the concern clear in his voice.

He shucked the button up on the floor, kicking it away. He felt dirty now. Dirty and unwanted. “I’m done for the night,” he said. Joshua grabbed his own clothes and started putting them on. He needed to get out of here. Analyze, maybe, why he felt so shaken by the rejection he just received from the man he had been teasing the entire month he came in to see Joshua shake his ass and make love to the pole on stage.

Joshua shouldn’t be feeling anything but some sullenness and annoyance. He was rejected a plenty by men who didn’t like his looks or have a taste for his type. But this one stung.

“I’ll tell the boss,” Wonwoo said quietly.

With the sweater finally over his head, Joshua nodded. “Thanks.” Swinging his bag onto his back, he said, biting his lip. “Next time. If Jeonghan comes back, I don’t want to see him.”

“Got it.” Wonwoo nodded, wondering what had Joshua out of sorts.

Joshua slid past Wonwoo, going straight for the back door. He couldn’t stand being in this place right now. It never felt so bad before. Why did Jeonghan affect him so much?

 

 

* * *

Even as Jeonghan closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, he could see Jisoo all over his lap, giving him that beautiful smirk. 


End file.
